Summertime in North Carolina
by Sadie56
Summary: It was mornings like these that made her want to give up her addiction- a mixture of alcohol and cocaine.But by the evening, this concoction would ultimately be her savior."
1. North Carolina

_My name Sadie. I had an idea for a story and my friend suggested I posted it on this site. This is a prologue. Lucas will be in the next chaper, if people would like to read more. I hope you enjoy, sorry if there are any errors. :)_

There were a few things that everyone knew about Brooke Davis.

Number 1- She was completely crazy; some would say certifiable. One look at her record and you would wonder why she wasn't in jail or in a mental institution. But one look at the tabloids, and you would know why she still walked the streets of Manhattan in her Gucci heels. She came from one of the top five richest families on the east coast. Being a Davis was a privilege. Everyone knew that.

Number 2- In the Davis family, she was the blackest sheep. Richard and Victoria had three children: Rebecca, Nathan and Brooke. While they didn't have the closest family, there were certain favorites. Rebecca was the first born: Richard's little girl and Victoria's mini me. There wasn't anything she could do wrong. Then Nathan was born after his sister; he was Richard's prodigy and Victoria's momma's boy. But then there came Brooke, the youngest of the clan. It would be accurate to include the word mistake in her description. Apparently, Victoria's birth control wasn't a hundred percent effective. But this wasn't a secret. While being a Davis was definitely a privilege, being Brooke Davis was a curse. And everyone knew that.

Number 3- Brooke Davis was a hopeless cause.

So no one, not even herself, was surprised that she had woken up in a cramp, cold jail cell. But then again, the four walls were nothing new to her. A hangover ravaged her tiny body: head throbbing, aching muscles, and blistering fever. It was mornings like these that made her want to give up her addiction- a mixture of alcohol and cocaine. But by the evening, this concoction would ultimately be her savior.

"Brooke Davis."

The name was said with utmost respect. While she might be the outcast socialite of New York, she was still powerful. Her last name opened a lot of doors, including her current jail cell.

"The charges have been dropped."

"But John…" Brooke mumbled from her seat. "He's in LA."

The guard shook his head, "Not your lawyer… Miss James is here."

"Wait," Brooke grunted in confusion.

It was typical of John to come bail her out; he was the Davis family lawyer after all. But he was in LA with Brooke's father, something about business…blah, blah, blah. Brooke didn't care. She never did. Her father didn't bother to interfere in her life, and she didn't his.

But Haley James? Last she heard "Miss James" was in North Carolina with her brother, Nathan Davis, no doubt living in sin. As far as she knew, they were a "perfect couple". Nathan was co-captain of the basketball team while Haley was sure to snag the honor of Magna Cum Laude. The thought of them made Brooke want to gag. Relationships were at the top of Brooke's "Don't Do" list. But if Haley wanted to bail her out, then she would try to be polite before asking intrusive questions.

"Haley," Brooke sighed as she walked into the waiting area. She rubbed her temples, trying to relieve her stress. "Thank God you came. I thought I was going to be stuck in here all fucking day. What are you doing in…"

"Don't thank me, Brooke."

"Look Haley, I know I'm not always the nicest person…"

"No," she looked down at her hands, "Nathan's here."

Brooke's eyes widened, "No, he's at Duke. Actually, you're supposed to be with him."

"He's out in the car. He… umm… didn't think it was a good idea to come in."

With that one simple sentence, Brooke lost total of her body. Her heartbeat increased to a rapid pace, which resulted in shallow, rapid breaths. The palms of her hands moistened. Was she overreacting? No, not when it came to Nathan Davis. He was never pleased with her choices.

But besides the physiological changes, her appearance did not waver. It was a skill she had developed over countless years of failing. She had a tough guard, one that had never failed her.

Pushing her hair behind her ears, she smiled. A bright smile that had no meaning at all, "We shouldn't keep him waiting."

Brooke pushed past Haley, who was currently showing signs discomfort. This discomfort existed because she had witnessed many battles fought between the siblings. Nathan was constantly trying to save his baby sister from herself. Brooke was always trying to push him away.

It was Haley, who tried to intervene and control the arguments. While she felt loyalty to her boyfriend, she felt a need to defend the girl who was never given a chance. She had a front view at the torture the young brunette went through. Between her parents and the media, she never had a break.

There was a black BMW parked in the back of the police station, typically not standard procedure for the average citizen. A large bribe bought them privacy from the paparazzi, while a small dip into the Davis' fortune bought Nathan a fancy car. Brooke squinted, trying to make out the figure in the driver's seat but the windows were too tinted. She could hear Haley's footsteps behind her when she made it to the backseat door. Without hesitation, she slid into the vehicle effortlessly. Haley followed, muttering to herself a little prayer.

"Wow, Nate! Nice car. You know it's my birthday soon. I wouldn't mind having something like this."

Nathan revved the engine before backing out of the small parking space at a quick pace. And before anyone could breath, he pulled out onto the busy street at a faster pace. Haley continued to mutter to herself while putting her seatbelt on.

"So, what are you doing back?" Brooke asked while enjoying the thrill of his speed. If he was trying to scare her, it wasn't working.

Nothing but silence.

Brooke leaned forward, pushing her body between Haley and Nathan's seats. He had a pair of dark sunglasses on that had no purpose in a car this tinted. His scare jaw was tight, enough to make any sane person retreat but not Brooke Davis.

"You should slow down Nate. You're going to give your girlfriend a heart attack."

Haley turned her face slightly, allowing her to look at Brooke and the road at the same time. "Put your seatbelt on. Or you might not live to see your 18th birthday."

"Why?" Brooke looked at her brother's shoulder, "He isn't wearing his."

"Sit back," a stern voice commanded. "Sit back, and don't talk."

She thought about changeling him; any type of conformity hindered her self-image. But she obliged when he started to merge on to the highway. His foot pressed against the sensitive gas petal. Out of the corner of her eye, Haley saw the speedometer.

"Nathan, slow down," she whispered.

Brooke rolled her eyes as Nathan's foot let off the gas.

He frowned as he heard the pleading in her voice, "Sorry."

There was about ten minutes of silence. Nathan weaved in and out of traffic at a slower pace. From time to time, he'd reach over to Haley's leg and give it a gentle squeeze. With the sight of their affection, Brooke's gag reflex was going into overdrive. How had Haley, the small town girl, tamed the notorious Nathan Davis? It was absolutely disgusting the power she had over him.

Brooke turned her head out the back window as the exit sign flashed past her. 'Wait, he passed the exit,' she thought to herself.

"Nathan you missed the exit," Brooke stated with some irritation. "I mean, I know you're living in North Carolina but come on."

He didn't move. The car stayed at a steady pace in the fast lane.

"Nathan?"

"You're not going back to your apartment." He voice sounded disconnected from any type of emotion. It had a clearly different tone from his apology to Haley.

"What?"

Again, nothing.

Haley rested her head in her hands. Officially knowing, that all hell was about to break loose.

"Ok, I'll play your stupid games. Where am I going then?"

Without moving his eyes from the road, he pulled a folder out from between the seat and the arm rest. He tossed it behind him, landing perfectly on her lap.

Curiosity got the best of her. She opened the folder, pulling out a plane ticket. "No!"

"Yes!" He screamed back. "You choose to act like a five year old then I'll treat you like one! Do you know what it was like to wake up to news reports saying you were in a jail again? Do you know what the fuck you put me through today…everyday?"

"Ah, how refreshing... I forgot that Davis' only care about themselves," she spat sarcastically.

It didn't take long for Nathan to put his foot on the petal with full force again. "You're calling me selfish? You don't even value your own life. You toss it around waiting for it to end at any moment!"

"Nathan…" Haley added, holding the arm rest. Her knuckles were white.

"No, I just live! You don't! You think because you're a basketball player, and a member of some lame fraternity that you have a life but you don't. You'll do anything to be Robert's perfect son!"

The speedometer rose- 100…110… 120…

"NATHAN STOP!" Haley screamed. The arguing stopped as the Davis' took in Haley's figure. She was pure green, with sweat beads dripping down her face. Clearly, she was having a case of motion sickness. "I'm going to throw up."

Without missing a beat, Nathan pulled into the far right lane. Slowing down just as Haley started to vomit in the vehicle. With one hand, he flipped on his hazards and pulled onto the shoulder of the road. In less than five strides, he was on the passenger's side of the car. He opened the door, allowing her to continue throwing up on the side walk. His hand grazed her back.

Brooke felt a little green at that moment, sure the smell of Haley's lunch in the front seat, and now the side of the road, didn't help. But it was the way he was around her. Affection, loving, caring…. three things she was sure she would never find.

"North Carolina…" Brooke stared at the ticket. She leaned her head against the window, "Fuck my life."


	2. Panic Attack

Chapter 2: Panic Attack

Durham, North Carolina was quite different than Los Angles, California, which was not surprising. What was shocking was how much he loved the small city he now called home. Maybe because of the clean air, clear skies, or abandoned beaches? One thing was for sure, it wasn't overcrowded. He didn't have to look over his shoulder waiting for a picture to be snapped. Life was simpler at Duke.

It wasn't a hard choice for Lucas Scott to pick a university. Since money wasn't an option, he could go anywhere. He was privileged…very privileged. When you have a mother who owns a successful restaurant chain and a father who owns several automobile dealerships, it's hard to deny the benefits. The Scotts, Karen, Dan, and Lucas, were always well off.

Dan Scott had left a legacy at Duke, a basketball legacy. He'd led his team to many championships, and Lucas was now following his father's footsteps.

However, Lucas was creating his own legacy. He was president of Kappa Omega, a fraternity on campus. Basketball, girls, booze, brothers… it was all he needed.

And this summer he had a plan. Usually, he'd go back to LA after the spring semester. In an attempt to do something different, him and a few Kappa Omega men decided to rent a house along the beach. A summer house full of girls, boozes, and brothers, was all he needed.

Lucas had convinced his brothers- Nathan, Jake, and Julian- to sign a lease. It seemed like a good plan. No, it seemed like a great plan. Unfortunately, there were a few complications. Jake had been offered an internship in Washington D.C. And then, Julian bailed to spend the summer in Colorado with his family.

So, now it was Nathan and Lucas… two brothers and one beach house.

-

Rain. Lots… and lots…. of rain…

Lucas stood at the back of the house, staring out a wall of glass windows. With every rain drop that hit the window, Lucas felt his perfect summer disappearing. First, Julian and Jake left town. Then, Nathan left to go save New York City from his sister. He was alone.

'Maybe I should get a dog?' He thought to himself. He needed a companion. On that note, Lucas picked up his phone. Causally, he looked through his female contacts. 'Maybe Rachel?' He thought.

But before he could dial any number, the door opened. Lucas turned away from the glass wall, finding Nathan soaking wet in the foyer.

"You're back?" Lucas asked happily.

Nathan nodded. His exterior hadn't changed since finding out Brooke was locked up.

"I didn't think you would be back already. In fact, I figured you'd be gone most of the summer."

Without a word, Nathan took off his jacket and slid off his shoes. Lucas noted his brother's behavior. Nathan wasn't typically pessimistic. He was outgoing, witty, and easy-going. But Lucas had realized that Brooke Davis made Nathan tense, anxious, and slightly depressed.

"You want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Nathan moved to the couch. He sat down, putting his head in his hands.

Lucas stood across from Nathan, "Wow, it was that bad?"

"Lucas, she is… I don't know how to get through to her. One week she's in jail, and the next she's in the hospital. And everyone is fed up. Her true friends have abandoned her. She has no one up in New York. I just want to shake her. When did all this start? How did it get this bad?"

"She's young Nate. You know, we've done some crazy things."

Nathan lifted his head, and stared Lucas in the eyes. "We've never done anything suicidal." He was referring to Brooke's nasty habit of drinking and driving.

"True," Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

Lucas took a moment to take in his friend's demeanor. Nathan's shoulders were slumped, like he was defeated. Dark bags were noticeably present under his eyes. He obviously hadn't slept in the last twenty-four hours.

"Look, how about you go up stairs, and get some sleep. I'll call some guys. We'll have a guys night in. I'm thinking beer, pizza, and the Bobcats game?"

"I'm sorry Luke. But I just game to get some stuff."

"How much stuff?"

Nathan stood up, "I don't think I'm going to be able to come back this summer."

"What?" Lucas yelled. He tried to compose himself before speaking again. "Why not?"

"Brooke's here."

Lucas laughed. But after noticing Nathan's rigid face, he stopped. "Wait, Brooke is in North Carolina?"

Nathan nodded.

"Brooke DAVIS is in DURHAM, North Carolina?"

"Yes!" Nathan shouted.

"Where?"

"Well, right now, she's at Haley's apartment sleeping off a massive hangover. I need to find a place for me and Brooke as soon as possible. You know, Haley's all for Brooke staying at her place but she can be sort of naïve when it comes to my crazy sister."

Lucas frowned, "Great. Brooke Davis ruins another life… mine. This summer was supposed to be awesome, and now it's me living in a beach house alone."

"I got to go pack," Nathan muttered.

It seemed like everything was slipping through his fingers. And while Lucas could easily fill up the house with friends and hot girls, it wasn't the people he wanted to spend a lengthy amount of time with. There had to be a solution…

"Wait," Lucas put his hand out to stop Nathan from getting his stuff. "What if you and Brooke stayed here? We could both keep our eyes on her."

He seemed to weigh the pros and cons. Lucas had a point. Between both of them, they could keep Brooke out of trouble. The problem was Lucas liked to have fun. He liked to drink and party. Brooke couldn't be in that environment.

"I don't think so. I mean, I don't want you to spend your whole summer babysitting."

"Nate, I can go out. I'll take the party somewhere else. I just… I don't feel like staying in this place for three months alone. I might as well go back to LA."

"Are you sure?"

Lucas nodded, "Why not? What could go wrong?"

Nathan tried not to answer out loud. But in his experience, a lot could. Lucas had never met the infamous Brooke Davis. And he never had the urge to. He'd seen her from time to time, on the cover of Star and the cover of In-Touch. Typically, she was drunk, running around New York causing havoc. It wouldn't be fun babysitting a seventeen year old, but at least he wouldn't be alone.

-

When Nathan told her she was moving in with Lucas Scott, she was a bit surprised. Everyone knew the Scotts. And in the world of money and socialites, he was at the top. However, she'd never met him. He was originally from the west coast; she was from the east coast.

Brooke had seen pictures, and couldn't deny the obvious. He was sexy, not her type exactly, but still gorgeous nonetheless. Her mind would normally wonder to what could be, but something else was dominating her thoughts.

The phone rang three times before the Brooke got her voicemail. She tried to sound together, instead of needy and desperate, "Hey Peyton. I don't know if you've heard but I'm in North Carolina. Yeah, I know. But I really need a fix… bad. If you could get something to me, I'd triple the normal price. Call me on my cell."

She sat on the end of a king sized bed. The room was dark, it was past ten and all that was providing light was a small lamp. By this time, the room was lightly spinning, her hands shaking slightly. She needed a fix. And if she didn't get one, the consequences wouldn't be pleasant.

Trying to avoid those painful thoughts, she reminded herself she was lucky. If it wasn't for her brother, she'd be in a cold cell, instead of a luxurious bedroom. But it was a rule of hers, never show appreciation or thanks. In her eyes, it was a weakness. However, the rule wasn't valid when she was alone. Her eyes filled with tears, a sight no one had seen.

With a knock at the door, her tears dissolved. It was truly a gift. "Yea?"

Lucas walked into the room. It had only been two hours since he, Nathan, and Haley moved her into the beach house. After being in the presence of Miss Bitchy, Lucas was starting to worry about his offer. She was sarcastic and in a serious need of an attitude adjustment. Was spending the summer with Nathan worth all this trouble?

"We need to talk."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Ok."

Brooke was still sitting on the bed while Lucas stood over her. "There are some rules here. First

of all, no alcohol."

"Are you serious right now? Who the hell do you think you are? You're definitely not my father or my brother?"

"Since when do you listen to either of them?" Lucas added, "Besides, you're under the legal drinking age. So, no alcohol. The last thing I need is getting in a shit load of trouble because I have a minor taking to the hospital for alcohol poisoning."

"Aw," Brooke smiled, "I'm so glad you're concerned."

"Second, there are no drugs allowed in this house. I could get kicked out of Kappa Omega, basketball, or even school."

This time Brooke laughed, "Are you done? Trust me; I'm not going to ruin your reputation Mr. Scott."

"Third, give your brother a break. He cares about you more than anyone. Probably more than anyone ever will. And if you take advantage of Haley, because she thinks you deserve some slack, you'll be out of here."

"That's hot," Brooke bit her bottom lip, "I like it when you order me around."

Lucas took a minute to stare at the girl on the bed in front of him. In a baby pink tank top and white shorts, Brooke showed a lot of tan skin. Lucas felt a yearning. The way she was biting her lip provided him with the urge to bit it for her. Feeling disgusted with himself, he left the room without another word.

After being in private, he sighed, "She's seventeen… she's Nathan's sister… she's Brooke Davis."

All valid reasons why he could never allow himself to feel what he just felt.

-

_His hand found its way to her thigh…_

_Traveling higher and higher…_

"_STOP!" she yelled in pain._

_His lips were forced on her neck…_

_His inhibitions were gone…_

_A twelve year old brunette whimpered in pain, begging for help…_

She woke up gasping for air. In an attempt to calm herself, she tried brace the night stand, knocking a lamp down instead. Her chest heaved fiercely, her body reacting to the seemingly real nightmare. However, her body tightened with every second her body was deprived.

-

It had been a long day, full of him questioning his decisions. His mind was moving a mile a minute, not allowing him a second of rest. Lucas was watching basketball highlights when he heard a bang. He muttered in disbelief, "Great."

God knows what she was doing to the room he'd put her in, probably ruining furniture in a temper tantrum. He got up, mostly because of curiosity. It was just after midnight, and all had been quiet for about an hour.

He didn't bother to knock; it was his house. But the sight before him wasn't what he was expecting. Brooke was clutching her chest, along with a wooden night stand next to her bed. His eyes widened, instantly reacting.

Lucas ran out of the room, darting down the stairs to the kitchen. In the pantry, he grabbed a paper bag. Within seconds he was in front of Brooke again.

"Hey, Hey… Calm down. It's ok."

He handed her the bag. Brooke placed it over her mouth- breathing in and out.

"That's good. In and out."

Brooke grabbed Lucas's forearm with her free hand. With a tight squeeze, she inflated and deflated the bag, trying to relieve the burning in her chest.

Lucas brushed her hair out of her face, noticing she was burning up. He was really starting to get worried, "I'm going to get your brother."

"No!" Brooke muttered in the bag, trying to control her breaths. She squeezed his arm even tighter when he started to move.

"Ok," his hand rested on her neck.

Within a minute, her breaths were more even. Fatigue plagued her body, and ever so gently, she moved her head to his shoulder.

Lucas closed his eyes, "It's going to be ok."


End file.
